Usaha pencarian Sasuke
by Aqua Scarlett
Summary: Satu usaha pencarian Sasuke yang berujung ehm... baca sendiri saja     Mind to RnR?


Title : Usaha Pencarian Sasuke

Author : A cat and the moon

Fandom : Naruto

Characters : Naruto Kiba

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

Read first: None

Warning : Lama, wagu, dan bertele-tele. Maklum, baru bangun dari hibernasi #bows

**Usaha Pencarian Sasuke**

Sudah 5 bulan sejak Sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Usaha pencarian Sasuke menempuh jalan buntu. Dalam keputus-asaan, Naruto memutuskan untuk memanggil bala bantuan.

"Nat nit nut nat nit nut," Naruto memencet sejumlah angka pada smartphonenya. Setelah sedikit berbincang basa-basi Naruto mengutarakan maksudnya pada seseorang di balik telepon itu. Wajahnya yang tegang berubah senang. Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap langit biru. "Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Sasuke," sumpah Naruto dalam hati.

0o0oOo0o0

"Selamat siang, Mas Naruto ya?" Sapa seorang pemuda.

Naruto yang sedang berdiri termenung sendirian sedikit melonjak karena kaget.

"Kiba? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan apa maksudnya dengan Mas-Naruto-Ya mu itu tadi?"

"Tim acara Term*hek-m*hek ga bisa datang ke Konoha, karena terlalu jauh dan berbahaya. Jadi bukannya mengirim timnya kesini, mereka malah mengirimkan surat permohonan misi untuk membantu menyelesaikan kasus kali ini. Lihat, Akamaru bahkan dengan senang hati membawakan kameranya," jawab Kiba cuek.

"Woof," jawab akamaru lemah. Dipunggungnya ada sebuah handycam yang diikatkan sangat erat pada badannya. Wajahnya membiru.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu dan jelaskan, siapa yang mau kau cari," sela Kiba ketika mulut Naruto terbuka siap berkicau lebih jauh.

"Untuk apa harus kulakukan itu?" Bentak Naruto tepat di telinga Kiba.

"Prosedur. Ini hanya prosedur dari stasiun tivi. Sudahlah, lakukan saja,-" jawab Kiba sambil mengurek telinganya yang terasa tuli sesaat barusan. "-Atau biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin melakukan ini dari dulu," mata kiba berkilauan penuh harap.

"Err... Sesukamu saja lah. Tapi cepatlah. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke di tiap menitnya kita bicara," jawab Naruto tak peduli.

"Jadi ini semua tentang Sasuke? Ok. Bersiaplah, Akamaru."

"Woof!"

Kiba tengok kanan kiri, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk duduk. Sebongkah batu besar di bawah pohon yang rindang menarik perhatiannya. Di tepuknya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan debunya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kiba membaringkan tubuhnya setengah miring dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya.

"Woof." Kamera menyala. (Naruto: Voice Recognition? What the...)

Kiba menebarkan senyum menggoda a la host ke arah kamera. Tangan satunya memegangi gelas berisi anggur dengan anggun yang ternyata sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi. Mulut Naruto menganga lebar.

"Kembali lagi di acara Term*hek-M*hek. Minggu ini, saya, Kiba, akan membawa anda semua ke Konoha. Di mana klien kami hari ini, ingin mencari seorang sahabat nya yang telah lama hilang. Sekitar 5 bulan lalu, Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan? Bayangkan, ketika seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu, tempatmu berkeluh kesah, menumpahkan segala duka lara, pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Itu sangat menya-,"

BLETAK. Sebuah bogem mentah dari Naruto mampir ke kepala Kiba, menghentikan pidato panjangnya.

"Tak usah banyak bicara! Ayo Jalan!" Naruto mengambil tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kiba.

"Hey, tunggu kami," kejar Kiba dan Akamaru.

Singkat cerita rombongan itu sampai di sebuah Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha. Menurut beberapa narasumber, Sakura adalah orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan Sasuke di malam ketika dia meninggalkan Konoha. Dan sudah 5 bulan ini juga Sakura dirawat di RSU Konoha. Setelah bertanya pada seorang perawat, mereka bertiga melangkah penuh pasti menuju ke kamar Sakura.

"Hey Kiba, bukankah ada peraturan bahwa para penjenguk tidak diperbolehkan membawa peliharaan dan juga kamera? Bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari petugas keamanan di depan?"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Yang kita bawa sekarang adalah seekor peliharaan YANG MEMBAWA sebuah kamera. Tak ada peraturan rumah sakit yang melarang hal itu," Kiba menekankan kalimatnya. Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrops.

Kiba membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan menyuruh Akamaru dan Kiba masuk mendahuluinya. Sakura sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela kaca, sepertinya tak mendengar mereka masuk. Tapi kepalanya tersentak ketika mendengar pintu yang ditutup Kiba. Sakura menoleh menuju asal suara itu.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Kau sudah pulang? Syukurlah," Sakura berlari menerjang Kiba dan memeluknya erat.

"Hei, Sakura, bangunlah. Ini Aku, Kiba. Aku bukan Sasuke. Lepaskan pelukanmu, Aku tak bisa berna…pas," Kiba berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura yang bahkan semakin kencang memeluknya tapi tak berhasil. Wajahnya mulai membiru. Naruto shock melihat pemandangan itu.

"Hei Sasuke, kau memotong rambutmu yah? Kau akan selalu terlihat tampan dengan potongan rambut seperti apapun. Kemarilah, berikan ciuman-aku-pulang mu padaku," Sakura sudah melepaskan pelukannya, tapi malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kiba. Tapi beberapa perawat datang dan berhasil menarik mundur Sakura, tepat sebelum Sakura berhasil merebut kesucian bibir Kiba.

Seorang perawat meminta Naruto, Kiba, dan Akamaru mengikutinya keluar kamar.

"Maaf, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Kepergian Sasuke membuat Sakura shock dan trauma. Biasanya dia hanya berdiam diri seharian melihat jauh ke jendela. Kami tidak mengerti mengapa dia bersikap agresif seperti ini. Kami mohon maaf," perawat itu membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf berkali-kali. Tapi Naruto dan Kiba masih terus mematung tak bergerak seperti di dalam kamar tadi, shock.

OoooO0OoooO

Author: Oke, sudah terlalu bertele-tele di sini. Kita harus cepat. Durasi, durasi.

Reader: Memangnya siapa yang daritadi mengoceh terus tanpa arah tujuan?

Author: Ah, kalian ini alasan saja.

Reade: *berserk mode: On *siap melemparkan CPU ke author

OoooO0OoooO

Perjalanan Naruto, Kiba, dan Akamaru terus berlanjut.

Hari ke2

Gaara: Bagaimana aku tak melihatnya? Aku dendam padanya! Aku masih ingat bagaimana istana-pasir-dua-pintu-berlantai 10-dengan-fasilitas-lengkap-ku dihancurkannya dengan enaknya! Aku tak akan memaafkannya! *sambil membangun lantai ke8 dari istananya yang baru. Akamaru menyalak memberi semangat, tapi malah mengahancurkan semuanya lagi tanpa bersisa. Gaara membatu.*

Kankurou: Memangnya Sasuke hilang yah? Aku baru dengar sekarang. *tangannya sibuk memberi warna boneka barunya. Campuran antara barbie dan gundam*

Paman Teuchi: Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang anak itu. Mau ramen? (promosi jalan terus)

Pelanggan Ichiraku: Sasuko, Sasuko, Sasuko... *mabuk*

Narator:: Demi menyingkat cerita ini yang memang sudah terlalu panjang lebar sama dengan luas persegi, mari kita melompat ke hari terakhir pencarian Sasuke

Pembaca:: #sweatdrops

Hingga senja hari ke8, pencarian belum menemui titik terang. Naruto, Kiba, dan Akamaru merasakan lelah yang sangat luar biasa. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan beristirahat di penginapan atau tempat peristirahatan pertama yang mereka lihat selama perjalanan pulang ke Konoha.

"Hey Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau mencarinya? Apa kau tak lelah?"

"Kalau aku lelah, aku akan tidur. Jadi ketika bangun besok, aku bisa melanjutkan mencarinya,"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi hati dan pikiranmu,"

"..."

"Ah, kau malah diam saja. Benar kan yang kukatakan?"

"Aku tak mau membicarakan ini, Kiba,"

Keheningan menyelimuti ke3nya. Suasananya sangat suram. Kiba mencoba membuka pembicaraan, mengusir diam tanpa arti yang membuat suasana bertambah buruk.

"Aku bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita main tebak-tebakan?"

"Terserah kau saja lah," Naruto tak bersemangat

"Hm...apa ya... Tikus, tikus apa yang berjalan hanya menggunakan dua kaki belakangnya?"

"Kau pasti sudah mulai gila, Kiba. Tak ada tikus yang berjalan hanya dengan dua kaki belakangnya,"

"Tet tot, kau salah. Jawabannya Mickey Mouse," jawab Kiba bangga.

"Hah, ada-ada saja kau," Naruto mulai tersenyum.

"Ehm, Anjing, anjing apa yang berjalan hanya dengan dua kaki belakangnya?" Kiba melanjutkan.

"Ehm, Snoopy?" Naruto akhirnya mulai ikut-ikutan terpengaruh.

"Itu juga benar. Tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau menjawab Goofy. Selanjutnya, bebek yang berjalan hanya dengan dua kaki?" Kiba antusias.

"Ahahaha, itu pasti donal bebek! Ada apa kau ini? Apa angin Disneyland sedang merasukimu?" Naruto tertawa lepas.

"Tet tot. Apa kau tak tahu kalau semua bebek berjalan hanya dengan dua kaki? Ahahahahaha. Giliranmu," tawa Kiba tak kalah lepas. Akamaru ikut menyalak senang melihat suasana membaik.

"Baiklah. Beritahu aku 2 superhero yang bodoh, kalau kau bisa!" Ledek Naruto bersemangat.

"Itu mudah. Superman, karena pakai celana dalam di luar. Dan Batman, karena punya sayap tapi tak bisa terbang," tebak Kiba percaya diri.

"Baiklah, kau memang benar. Sekarang, kenapa celana dalam Superman warnanya merah?"

"Yang itu juga mudah. Jawabannya, karena yang hitam dipakai sama Batman!"

"Tet tot. Yang benar adalah, biar _matching_ sama sayapnya. Ahahahaha!" tawa Naruto. Kiba juga ikut tertawa.

"Selanjutnya, kenapa warna sepatu Superman itu merah?" Naruto melanjutkan leluconnya.

"Aku tak akan terkena jebakan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pasti biar _matching_ sama celana dalamnya? Ahahaha,"

"Kau salah. Yang benar adalah, karena yang hitam dipakai sama Batman! Ahahaha. Lihat, mungkin malam ini kita bisa menginap di penginapan di depan sana!" teriak Naruto yang berlari meninggalkan Kiba yang masih melongo mendengar jawaban Kiba.

"Naruto, apa menurutmu penginapan ini tidak mencurigakan?" Tanya Kiba setibanya mereka di depan bangunan bertuliskan ORO-ORO INN. Dibawahnya ada tambahan yang tulisan yang dicetak kecil sebagai taglinenya yang berbunyi GET YOUR SATISFACTION HERE.

"Aku tak peduli. Yang kutahu hanyalah, dimana ada inn, disana ada tempat untuk beristirahat. Hoahm, aku lelah sekali. Ayolah," Naruto membuka pintu sambil menguap.

Tapi pemandangan di dalam sangat mengejutkan. Seperti yang sudah dicurigai Kiba sebelumnya, ternyata penampakan dalam dari inn itu malah terlihat lebih seperti klub kabaret. Beberapa waria sibuk tertawa dan melayani tamu-tamu yang terlihat mabuk. Naruto, Kiba, dan Akamaru mematung di depan pintu. Menyadari ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk beristirahat, mereka bertiga serempak membalikkan badan, berniat keluar.

"Ah, ada tamu baru rupanya. Selamat datang, mari masuk. Jangan malu-malu," suara lembut bernada rendah tiba-tiba berada di belakang mereka bertiga, menarik mereka berbalik badan.

"Orochimaru!" Geram Naruto sambil menunjuk pemilik suara bernada rendah tadi saat tubuhnya sudah berbalik 180 derajat. Kiba dan Akamaru sudah berhasil kabur mendahuluinya.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Naruto," jawab Orochimaru datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan kali ini? Mana Sasuke?" Nadanya makin tinggi tiap kata yg terucap dari Naruto.

"Tenang. Ini hanya murni bisnis. Sasuke sudah tak ada lagi, lupakan dia," Orochimaru memainkan rambutnya yang hitam berkilau seperti di iklan shampoo. Matanya menatap ke ruangan penuh pengunjung dan pegawainya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku, sekarang!" Naruto merenggut bagian kerah dari gaun panjang berwarna ungu yang dikenakan Orochimaru. Tapi ekspresi Orochimaru sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Sasuko, kemarilah!-" Panggil Orochimaru dengan suara agak mudah dibukanya genggaman tangan Naruto di kerahnya. "-Naruto, aku tak bisa memberimu Sasuke. Tapi aku bisa memberimu pelayanan gratis dari pegawai terbaik kami. Aku dikantorku kalau kau butuh aku," kata Orochimaru sambil berlalu. Mata Naruto mengikuti kepergian Orochimaru dengan sorot mata kebencian.

Naruto terdiam dalam keramaian tempat itu. Pikirannya kacau karena kata-kata Orochimaru tadi. "Apa maksudnya dengan dia sudah tak ada lagi? Apa yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke?" Geram Naruto dengan suara lirih. Naruto kembali berdiri diam di tengah keramaian.

5 menit berlalu.

"Naruto?" Sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Naruto memanggilnya dari balik punggungnya. Suara yang sudah 5 bulan tak di dengarnya. Pemilik suara itu lah yang terus dicarinya selama ini.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion, siap berlari menyambutnya, lari slow motion.

Tapi yang dilihat Naruto hanya seorang gadis seumurannya yang sangat manis. Dengan kemeja biru tua dan celana panjang putih yang menempel pas di kaki belalangnya. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu dibiarkan tergerai dengan gelombang ikal di ujungnya. Make up tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang memang memiliki tulang wajah yang sempurna. Sentuhan lipstik berwarna pink glossy tersapu di bibir tipisnya. Cantik sekali. Naruto terpesona. Hingga Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Mata itu. Mata hitam sedalam lautan pada malam hari. Itu milik Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku Sasuko di sini. Ini keinginanku sendiri. Pergilah. Jangan cari aku lagi," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Seketika pandangan Naruto menjadi gelap.

0ooOo0oOoo0

Naruto terbangun di atas kasur di kamarnya. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Nafasnya memburu.

"Syukurlah, itu hanya mimpi," bisik Naruto ketika detak jantung dan nafasnya telah kembali normal. Dengan tangan kanan, disekanya keringat di dahinya. Pada saat itu dia baru menyadari bahwa tangan kanannya menggenggam selembar kertas. Tanpa curiga, dibacanya apa yang tertulis di sana.

ORO-ORO INN

GET YOUR SATISFACTION!

OPEN DAILY 24/7

MEET OUR SASUKO, THE NICEST GIRL IN THE TOWN

Pandangannya kembali gelap.

**-end-**

Panjaaang TToTT

Fanfict panjang yg ga jelas ni, ga jelas banget

Kayanya comedy nya failed ni TToTT

Moga ada yang ketawa deh. Minimal senyum bacanya =D

Ini dulu awalnya adalah ide untuk naskah cosplay kabaret beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi berhubung g pernah jadi cosplay, saya coba belokkan jadi fanfiksi

Semoga ada yeang terhibur

R&R please...^^


End file.
